The present invention pertains generally to a rivet shearing tool particularly suitable for removing damaged sickle teeth or section from a supporting sickle bar.
Sickle bar assemblies of the type such as carried by farm tractors generally include a reciprocal bar on which sickle teeth or sections are mounted in a side-by-side manner. Such teeth or sections coact with stationary pointed guards on the sickle bar assembly to sever the vegetation. Sickle teeth are occasionally damaged by contact with rocks or other debris which damage requires their replacement. Since on-the-site repair of a sickle knife was heretofore not possible, it has been the practice of many operators to carry a spare bar with knives thereon to avoid excessive down time while the original damaged knife was being repaired. The acquisition of a spare bar with knives mounted thereon represents a cost investment and inconvenience to the sickle operator.